


Happy New Year!

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Tom and Matt during the countdown to the new year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on writing this but when I saw that the Willis and the Fletchers spent New Year's Eve together this popped into my head so I had to write it.

"10!"

The countdown had started, my eyes searched the room until I found you. You were standing the coat closet, your foot keeping the door open so that you could pull me in. I rushed to your side as inconspicuously as possible.

"9!"

I heard the party goers around us chant. I smiled at you, hoping the others would see this as a friendly exchange, or better yet, not see us at all.

"8!"

I felt your fingers lace through mine and pull me into the mess of coats, with one hand you shut and locked the door. I saw that familiar glint in your eye, showing how glad you were to be alone with me.

"7."

It was your voice now that I heard, whispered harshly in the quiet of the coat closet. You walked me up until my back was against the wall and coats cascaded us in even deeper darkness.

"6!"

You inched your lips closer to mine, I could feel the tension spark between us. I wanted to close the distance but I'll wait these last few seconds.

"5."

I whispered to you, more of a warning than anything. You just smirked at me and ran your hand up my arm, resting on my neck.

"4."

I licked my lips, accidentally moistening your bottom lip in the process. Your eyes went just a shade darker.

"3."

I could tell you could feel my pulse underneath your fingertips by the way they twitched. You could feel my heart beat faster as I waited to kiss you like I had been waiting to all night.

"2."

I wasn't sure which one of was counting now or if it was the crowd outside the door. You moved your hand further up and let your thumb play with the corner of my mouth before gently tracing the shape of my lips. It was as if you were telling me exactly what you were going to do in one second.

"1!"

I heard the cheers from outside the door, but I wasn't paying attention. Your lips were on mine, the tension that had been building all night had exploded between us. My hands were on the back of your neck, tugging you ever closer to me. You held my face steady as our kiss deepened. The first kiss of a new year, as long as it wasn't the last it would be a great year. I'm not sure how long we were kissing but when we finally pulled away we just panted as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Happy New Year, Tom."

"Happy New Year, Matt."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that I didn't say who's POV it's in. I want your imagination to take over that bit :)
> 
> Happy New Year's everyone!


End file.
